


Meet Me at the Crossroads

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Betrayal, Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Compulsion, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Stick, Developing Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Love, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Minor Foggy Nelson/Marci Stahl, Minor Matt Murdock/Elektra Nachios, Pre-Season/Series 01, Reveal, Worry, at least in Matt's mind, deals gone wrong, leads up to season 1, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “I'll make you a Deal,” a voice laden with temptation, damnation, crackling like the flames of hell... It whispered of everything he could ever want, a life, a family, a home, everything he could ever need.“What's this gonna cost me? My soul? That's what you lot deal in isn't it?”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. Prologue

“I'll make you a _Deal_ ,” a voice laden with temptation, damnation, crackling like the flames of hell... It whispered of everything he could ever want, a life, a family, a home, everything he could ever need.

“What's this gonna cost me? My soul? That's what you lot deal in isn't it?”

“That's the general idea, but we don't just deal in souls, kid. Sometimes lives, love, you'd be far to young to know a lot about what all we deal in... But, the honest truth is, I want out. One for one. That's how our deals work. One for one, just like the rest of the world. We name the price, you either pay up or the deal is off. No negotiations.”

“And... dad will be alive again, and happy?”

“Kid, could your old man really be Happy? His kid slinging Deals on dark corners, taking payment, souls or whatever you choose for some... wish?”

“Can, can I... see you... before I make any deals?”

“I look human, kid, you got nothin' to worry about. I just, might not seem it sometimes. Doesn't help the war scarred up my eyes so bad they call me 'blind'... Holy fire is a bitch, so is Falling for that matter.”

“That doesn't answer my question... You want Out, right? You want me to take your place as a Deal maker, would it change me?”

“Of course it'll change ya, kid. You're human. You, just wouldn't be human anymore. You'll, age, if you don't make Deals. It keeps us young. The more souls you collect the stronger you get, it's why most of us gather them and stock pile them. Some, those of us that still remember that bullshit halo's blinding light... will put a due by date on the Deal, others will demand payment up front. The longer you wait to finish a Deal though, it's like, Hunger I guess. You feel this, gnawing in your gut of unfinished business.”

“Dad would be happy and alive and well, but I'd be... You, in your place.”

“That's the deal, kid. One for one, I get Out and you take my place, in exchange for your Father's life returned to the world.”

“And, the Deals I made, they're on my terms, right? I don't, have to hurt anyone for them?”

“Well, kid, people will always get hurt. People that track us down, even with good intentions will always be hurt by Dealing with devils and demons. It's part of the Price that dick upstairs put in the ledger. We have no control of that.”

“So, there's a balance to go with the Deal. So, if I want dad back, there will be a counter balance?”

“Kid, how old are you?”

“10.”

“My advice to you, walk away, kid. It's not worth the Price I'm asking, but- business is running low. Haven't had a real Deal in so long, I'm tired... I want out.”

“Dad gets to be alive and happy, and I... offer to help people for Payment of my choosing. I don't, really see a problem here.”

“You don't see at all, kid. I'm through trying to be a saint here, I'm tired. Do we have a Deal or not?”

“Deal,” a small hand reached out-

“I tried to warn you, Matty... Just remember that.”

That was the night Matt Murdock came into existence, alone, still in mourning but for a father he knew was out there, alive and happy and without him, and not dead in the ground. That old bastard forgot to mention several things from his end of the Deal, but Matt chalked them up to the fact the old man wasn't human to begin with, he merely sounded and looked like on. The poor kid, on the other hand, had a hell of a time growing up in an orphanage, overwhelmed by the desires of others while a world of hellfire surrounded him and sometimes even felt to burn him. And here he thought Demons couldn't be burned...


	2. There's a Devil in the Church

Matt made his first Deal at 11, he hadn't even realized it until it was already done... “I'll make you a Deal. Shut up for the rest of the day and I won't give you black eye,” the boy was a cocky asshole, rambling away, that stupid fucking flame formed grin on his face... He learned to be very fucking careful with his wording when the kid laughed and sarcastically said 'Deal' before turning to his buddy and making some quip about how Matt could even know who the fuck he was talking to. That old asshole had been dead wrong, it wasn't Hunger that started gnawing at him when a Deal went unpaid. It was straight up anger... then rage... His fist had shot out so suddenly he was filled with panic at the kid crying and shuffling around on the ground, trying to get away in case Matt swung twice. But it just, burn out, like a flash in the pan, gone the moment it happened and Matt knew, knew, bruising was blooming across the kid's eye. About the only thing that saved him from a caning was the other kid was 14 and a known trouble maker. Matt, while problematic, generally wasn't that big of a trouble maker. Not until then at least. He ended up making at least 5 Deals at the orphanage. Kids can do some stupid shit, but they were smarter than most might think. If Murdock offered you a Deal, you fucking paid attention to what it was, and you Never took it. You didn't want to suffer the consequences...

Father Lantom had pinned him down on the steps of the church one day, after a particularly bad one, Matt was just... He was having a rough time, and day, and he couldn't keep the words from flying out of his mouth. But the other kid was cocky, didn't heed the warnings, so he ended up with a broken nose... It could have been worse, honestly. “Matthew, look-”

“You were here when I walked through the door, Father. You know my story. God knows I've mentioned it in confession multiple times.”

“How about this time, _I_ will make you a Deal, Matthew.”

Matt felt this.... flutter in his chest, it was worse than any sort of excited feeling he ever had, even when he was waiting for his dad to get home, or go to a party or on a trip. “No, no Deal,” he knew from the sinking pit the moment it was offered he'd take it, he had to shut it down before something horrible happened.

“Hear me out-”

“I don't want souls, I don't want you hurt, I don't want to hurt anyone... it's just sometimes. It just, happens. Like, a tick or something. So, no, the answer is no Deal.”

“You learn to control this, tick... and I'll believe you. Is that a Deal you'd make willingly?”

That fucking anticipation was back, welling up, everything in his... being wanted him to make the Deal. Matt bit down on his lip, taking deep breathes before finally getting it to fade enough to speak, “If I could prove it without a Deal, would you be willing to believe me without one?”

Matt heard a chuckle beside him before his eyes turned toward it, the chuckling slowed before stopping, “Matthew...”

Matt shifted his glasses before taking them off and turning toward the man that was starting to shake, “No Deal.” He blinked away the heat before putting his glasses back on and grabbing his cane, “Please, be more careful, Father. I, don't think I can turn down that kind of Deal again.”

“Matthew, what did you do?”

“Something really fucking stupid. Just, be careful when you make wishes at Crossroads, alright? You, might not like the outcome.” Dad was alive, and well, out there... That's all that mattered to him. He'd get a handle on this thing. All it took was practice, all it took was watching his wording and saying 'no' that's all. It took less to get over losing his sight, then to get over the world changing yet again. He could say no to Deals. Even ones he wanted to make.


	3. Unforgettable Deals

College was, heaped in options for Deals and steeped in desire of any and all kinds... But, Foggy kept him right. He honestly prayed and truly meant it over whatever taint his constant presence might cause that man. Honestly, if Demons or Devils or whatever twisted being he was since his first Deal, could Love, he'd swear her loved the man. “Hey, buddy, I'll make you a Deal,” Matt's heart dropped at he felt a familiar feeling welling up. Oh, it had been so long since someone had said those words... “You stop studying for the night and I'll make it the best night of your life.”

“Deal,” was whispered out before he could stop it, he'd immediately closed the book and was already smiling as Foggy bounced and grabbed his jacket, rambling about how much fun they were going to have... Foggy kept his end of the Deal, and Matt, ended up with a new hope.

Nelson and Murdock.

Foggy always kept his Deals, even if he didn't realize how severe the consequences some of them could have been. And Matt, yeah, he Loved him, well as much as any satanic being probably could at least.

Foggy, honestly, probably thought Matt had a few very weird quirks. Or he was jealous when he started dating Marci. What Matt couldn't explain was the amount of pure desire that emanated that woman... it, made him want to make a Deal so bad, it... dug in like a bad itch, the words constantly choking him, sticking in his throat. And she'd be the type to accept without question, and he knew it. The woman would do anything to move up, away from her roots, away from the life she had before school, the life she returned to after courses. Anything. And knowing that from merely being in a room with her scared him more than that night he sold his life away... And he couldn't even warn Foggy that in all honestly, if she said the magic words, he didn't know if he'd have the control not to accept. How he got away without making an offer... That was a testament to his well earned control.

Elektra had disproved that nearly the instant she ended up in his life. She was like him, but, twisted up in a way he couldn't understand. She was another that had made a Deal, and ended up with the Devil constantly whispering in her ear. But she was, untethered in a way he wasn't, she'd embraced it, and he being a love starved fool... He fell to the temptation. She knew who, what he was, and she knew who the man that caused this outcome, and he fell so hard for it... “I'll make you a Deal, Matthew... Kill him, and his soul is yours.”

She was a soul gatherer, he never knew it until that moment, that offer. “You can't make a Deal like that, Elektra, it's not yours to take or offer.”

“But it is, Matthew. How do you think he's been hiding all this time? Able to dodge the police, the Feds, this man has been at this long before your True Father, and he's been at it long after. At the end of his Time here on earth, his soul is mine to collect. My offer, my Deal, to you is- Kill him and I'll give you his soul as payment. Is it a Deal?”

“Is, is the rage in you from that? From holding out on collecting it? I've... felt it, but- How long have you had that marker on him?”

“Decades, Matthew,” she'd whispered in his ear. “And I'm offering it to you. Is it a Deal?”

Matt instinctively clenched his fist around the knife handle pressed into his hand. He stepped forward, everything in him, wanted so badly... He didn't even realize he'd raised the knife up until he snapped out of his thoughts, “No Deal,” he slashed at the bonds, “If you value your life at all, you'll run.”

“Matthew...” He'd walked out, not before catching that the blade had flown from the chair arm to her hand. “Oh Matthew...”

“We had a Deal,” was shouted by the voice that haunted his memories, “You tried to back stab me with it!”

“My boy, Deals for staying alive only last so long... Even Our time does eventually run out.”

Matt winced his eyes shut as he rushed back for the door, “Turn yourself in, and I'll ensure you survive the night. Do we have a Deal?” Matt could 'see' Others like himself for what they are, but he wasn't sure how much the man could see...

Whatever it was, he stuttered out a, “Deal,” immediately before the chair collapsed. Matt grabbed him, earning a knife slash across his arm when he shielded him before he was shoving the monster that fucked up his entire life toward the stolen car.

“Buckle up,” he jumped into the driver's seat, praying that, like himself, she couldn't perform any 'tricks' without a Deal involved. He ended up spending the night in the drunk tank for 'joy riding', yeah the cops were still scratching their head on that one, but the guy made it to the police station, and stayed alive for the night. Elektra was... gone from his life, and Foggy was beyond pissed off.

Some lessons are earned through blood, he still didn't forgive, but he knew he also wouldn't forget the lesson that would have cost the man his life in any other circumstance.


	4. Asking Forgiveness

“Matt, what is going on, buddy?”

Matt had flopped onto his bed once he'd gotten loose from holding and back to the dorm. “I have, honestly, no fucking idea. She was just-”

“Buddy, how many times have you warned me to think with the big head, not the little one, hm? And here you are, chasing a pretty girl, and getting fucking- Matt do you have any idea how much the car you... Drove to the fucking station, which, yeah that I could really use some explaining on... Jesus Christ!”

“Foggy, I, can't explain what happened, it's- It's fucking complicated and, you wouldn't understand or believe me.”

“Matt, you tell me what the hell happened tonight and I'll understand, is it a deal?”

Oh Matt would have teared up instantly, “I can't, I can't-” he could feel the steam making his eyes water more, “You won't understand, no one could understand. Even my Priest... he, thinks he understands and even now he's still... trying to think a way around what he'd witnessed.”

“Buddy, that's the offer. You tell me what the fuck is up with you and I'll understand.”

“Take it back, please... I, I don't want to lose you.”

“Buddy,” Matt jerked away from the hands reaching out to grab his glasses, “Please?”

“No one ever understands, no one can understand. It, that Deal never works. Ever.”

“Let me try, please?”

Matt finally stopped shifting away and just closed his eyes, “You have no idea how much I want to take that Deal... But it never works, no matter how it's worded or how I try... understanding is just... it's Freewill. We can't fuck with Freewill. It's why you can choose to make an Offer or a Deal...”

“Alright then, a change to the Offer, you tell me what the hell is going on and I'll _try_ to understand.”

 _The Price is too high, I'll lose the only friend I've ever had..._ “No Deal.”

“Goddamnit, Matt!”

Matt tensed, feeling a burning rush through him, “Don't Blaspheme,” God that was the first time that'd ever hurt... What, why did that happen?

“Look, either you tell me what the hell is going on with all this, or...” Matt winced at the sound of skin against his clothed legs. He was going to lose him either way.

“How about... I tell you, and you don't immediately think I'm insane. That work for you?” He blinked away the tears, knowing they'd steam away soon.

“Yeah, that, works for me. I know you're sane, Matt... You're the sanest person I know, even though this whole freaking semester seems full of insanity, that's why I'm trying to figure it out.”

Matt sat up and took off his glasses, tossing them over onto the desk, “Foggy, do we have a Deal?”

Matt reached up to wipe one of the sizzling tears away as Foggy's heart rate shot up as he just stood and watched him. “Holy shit,” was finally whispered out.

“Foggy, do we have a Deal?”

Foggy was shaking his head, it turned out to be in disbelief because he said, “Deal.”

“I'm, technically, a Crossroads Demon... I, made a Deal, with a Devil, a... Fallen I guess is what he was, when my dad died. And, the Deal was that, if he brought my dad back, and made sure he was happy, I'd take his place. I just, since I'm human, or was, I have some severe lenience to my Deal making. I'm not confined to the Crossroads the way he was.”

“Holy shit,” Foggy sat back on his bed, “So, your eyes do this... um, weird like flame thing, um when you offer Deals or one's offered to you, huh?”

“I don't know what they do exactly, but I can feel the heat in them, so, I figured it was something demonic. It's why I tried to just, 'no Deal' if something is offered the right way to trigger it.”

“So, um, can you do anything, like... telekinesis or um, mind control?”

Matt shook his head, “Not the way you think. I can... nudge? I guess that's a good term. If, you wanted to make a deal for,” Matt shuddered, “Marci to do something, the thought already has to be there. I, don't do Deals that involve control like that. Most I think I've ever done is a nudge. Like, a Cupid type thing. Some highschooler just, he heard about this kid that sat outside the church sometimes that was supposedly something that offered favors. He liked this person, and, I just, was a stupid kid... I took the Deal... Relax, Foggy, he just wanted to meet this person. I guess it was either going to happen anyway or they both wanted to meet each other because it all just fell into place. The guy walked by not long after, quickest Payment I ever had, honestly.”

“What, was his offer, what was the Payment?”

Matt chuckled, “His first born.”

“Matt!”

“I'm joking, Foggy, that was his first Offer... I told him no Deal. Made him a better Offer.”

“What was the Offer?”

Matt smiled as he checked his desk, holding up the plastic dinosaur he could reach, “I told you, I was a stupid kid. Besides, he just wanted to meet him. Nothing, like, worth anything that high.”

“Hey, buddy, quick question. Um, if I made you an Offer, would you think about it?”

“Foggy, I just made you a Deal... I'm still kinda paying up, I... I always think about them, Foggy, I mean, I can't help it. It's, it's like a high, no that's, that's completing a Deal. Um, it's like getting the needle in your arm, and knowing the high is coming. I can't, not think about it. And once you Offer or once I Offer it's just, that limbo that just builds up... And fighting a Deal, turning one down, it's like pulling the needle out before you shoot up. It can just, leave you shaking and drained sometimes.”

“Is there, a way out?”

Matt laughed, “Yeah, Foggy, there's a way out. It's how I got in this mess. One for One. One gets Out and Another gets In. But, there's always a Cost.”

“What's the Cost?”

Matt's eyes shifted, “You're no longer In. Something like me, doesn't exist, Foggy. If I got Out, there'd be no place for me in this world anymore. I wouldn't exist. Just like, I use to be someone else, before I got In. But, no one remembers that person. I just, am who I am now.”

“Who were you, before Matt Murdock?”

Matt shook his head, “That was part of the Cost. I just know, dad's still out there... I don't even remember his name, or... what mine was. I've just been, Matt Murdock, even... what I can remember, it's always been 'Matt'...”

“You could, like, take souls as Payment though, right? Like the stories?”

Matt nodded, “I was told it makes us stronger, it's why most take souls as Payment. I would and have never though.”

“What's the biggest Deal you've made?”

“ _I'd give anything to make him stop...” Matt had heard it, night after night, the same voice... the same prayer. He couldn't, he just couldn't listen anymore and not Offer._

“ _Would you live the rest of your life without a father?”_

_She'd jumped, panicked in her bed at the voice outside her window before she crept closer, “Are you an Angel?”_

“ _No. If he never touched you again, would you be willing to live without a father in your life?”_

_She'd nodded as she reached to touch the window, “Yes.”_

“ _Do we have a Deal?”_

“ _Yes, we have a Deal.”_

“She was... maybe 7... I, heard her. Night after night. It's not like the scriptures lead you to believe, Foggy. It's not just Angels and God that hear prayers... It's Us too. She... her father liked to come into her room at night... I think it was last year. I, finally heard her. I offered, she accepted.”

“Jesus, Matt, why didn't you-”

“I tried, Foggy! I tried, I did everything we're supposed to do... but this... sick fuck, he- he was smart enough to not leave a mark. They couldn't find anything to verify abuse. That's why it took so long to, Offer. I just, I couldn't listen to that and not do something about it.”

“What- how did- what was her end of the Deal?”

“She no longer had a Father in her life. I, admit, I took it personal. I, I put the fear of God into him, and beat him to a bloody pulp. That piece of shit... he ran the moment he was able to get out of the hospital. I had a Deal I was Paying up, I was just a Demon keeping his end of the Deal. God help anyone that can stare that down and not run.”

“Jesus Christ, Matt!”

“Foggy, be glad I don't take souls, and I don't kill, otherwise two would have been dead from that, if Anyone else had answered her prayers, made her an Offer... What would you have given to make something like that stop? To keep it from happening again? To stop it from happening again? What monster, what Demon could have made a much worse Offer than what I did?”

Foggy sighed as he rubbed his eyes, “Matt, that was excessive as hell, but, yeah... if, if I had to hear that... I, I woulda been beyond pissed off and wanting to take someone's head off.”

“I honestly wanted to so bad... But, I didn't. I've still got a soul, and it's all my own, I just, am not human anymore. So, yeah, I'm a demon. That's what happened. I, found another that's like me. Someone that was human, before, and struck a Deal... So, um, if you ever see Elektra again, never, ever Offer, and Never take any Deals from her. She's, she's a soul dealer. She's, probably strong, she, has either been at this as long as I have or longer. And, I can't tell which of those two it is. She's the only other like me, I mean, I've run across Fallen that dealt in Deals. They, are so much different than Us, but- I don't know how to tell yet. I'd have to have more information and I honestly stay away from my Own as it is.”

“She made you a Deal, didn't she? That's why you ended up with a stolen car.”

“Yeah, she, Offered me the soul she had a marker on. She wanted to cut the Deal short, or she realized how badly she messed up... She Offered his soul if I took his life...”

“And you just bolted?”

“I, um, she would have killed him, Foggy. I, had to make him an Offer, it was the only way I could keep him alive. I, um, got him out of there, I kept him alive for as long as I'd Offered to do so. I, honestly doubt he'll stay alive longer than that. She'll collect, Foggy. And, there's honestly nothing I can do. I, she let us escape, Foggy. I know she did. She, she pulled the knife to her without touching it, without a Deal in play, Foggy... I, I can't do even little things without a Deal I'm paying in play. I, just, fuck... This is worse than I thought.”

“So, your ex is actually a literal Demon, and she has powers, that you apparently don't... or just don't have access to. Okay... Well, Murdock, I still stand by my statement. If there is a woman with questionable morals, Matt Murdock will find her.”

Matt sighed, “I'm starting to think you're right. Shit, what do I even do with this?”

“Well, you said you can't do anything, like, demonic without an Offer or a Deal in play right? Why not just... keep one in play?”

Matt shook his head, “Doesn't work that way, buddy. I really fucking wish it did. It, um, he described it like a Hunger, but he was so wrong. It's, rage, Foggy, pure blinding rage. The longer I leave a Deal unpaid, the worse it gets. I've, figured that one out. And it's just, I don't have any control over anything I can do with an Offer on the table. It's just, frustration the longer I leave it and temptation and most of the time I just, start losing the will to keep from accepting the Offer if I try to hold out. Like with you earlier.”

“We'll figure it out, buddy, we always do. Remember when my dad had his bypass and I was-”

Matt smiled and nodded, “Yeah, you still whine when you go through your notes and can't find the pages from our first week of torts...”

“Mother, Matt, you really... I didn't think you were serious about that! What do you even need those for?! You can't see them to read them!”

“I don't, but they were the Payment, remember?”

“Goddamnit, Matt.”

Matt flinched, expecting another burning sensation before sighed in relief when it didn't happen, “Please, don't Blaspheme. I don't know why but, for some reason, the first one just, hurt.”

“Probably because I was royally pissed off and actually cursing you with it, not... like, playful like this time. I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't even- wait, didn't you go to Church? Isn't that like, the biggest no no with the whole Demon thing?”

“They don't mean me harm. I've, done nothing to be something to repel, I guess. So, yeah, I haven't cursed God or anything, I just, took a very different path.”


	5. Not only the Devil wears Prada

Matt was still tried, but he was lucky enough to be the first from the dorm room up and moving, so he lucked out with a hot shower and fresh food, while Foggy would no doubt show up soon enough grumbling about cold water and dried out biscuit sandwiches if it took him long enough to get a move on it. Matt was still a good friend, he grabbed a couple of those English Muffin sandwiches from the cafeteria as he settled off in the corner to see if he could crack just one more text book before dealing with testing. He blinked when he reached out an his coffee wasn't where he left it. He checked the tray again, and sighed when he found it placed on the table outside the tray. “Hi Marci.”

“So, where's Foggy Bear, Murdock? Wear him out too hard last night?”

“Foggy missed his first alarm... He's probably cursing everyone's name in a freezing shower right now. I'm his dormmate, not his keeper, Marci. Or did I miss the memo?”

“So, I hear talk about you, Murdock. And, I want to make you an Offer I doubt you'll refuse.”

Matt grit his teeth, oh God, no... One of the only people he'd been lucky enough to never had an Offer, and one of those he could just taste every Deal he could make with someone with this much, desperation. “No Deal,” he tried before even hearing the Offer.

“You'll like this one, Murdock. I will, step back, carry on with my life. No more dating him, no more sex, no more contact at least with any sort of relationship intent, after all we are going into the same profession, so, forgive the professional and basic social contact interactions.” Matt couldn't help the smirk, soulled or soulless this woman would be going places even without Deals. “And, in return, you Tell Him about the Feelings,” she spoke the word like it was something filthy, and not something she enjoyed, “about him. Because I am sick of the goo goo eyes you make at each other... Even though you might not see them, the rest of us have to sit and suffer. And it's actually at the point it's making my chest kinda hurt...”

“You should check that out, might be heart problems,” Matt smirked as he made sure his glasses were firmly set in front of his eyes. “So... I tell him how I feel, and you just... fuck off out of his life?”

“Oh, it wouldn't be immediate, but you gotta admit, Murdock, no one does the cold shoulder like me.”

“This is the only time... The only one. Never come to me for another Deal...”

Marci was smirking, “Yeah, Murdock, this is the only Offer I'll make you.”

Matt taped his foot, “I'm leaving you an out, if he doesn't reciprocate them I'm not going to just end his relationship for him.”

“Oh, Murdock, I'm a bitch, remember? I've ended many relationships.”

Matt sighed, “Fine, Deal.”

“Perfect timing, Murdock.” Matt winced his eyes closed as she grinned at Foggy settling in, “Have fun, Foggy. You'll thank me later, I've got a new boy toy to find.”

Matt winced at Foggy's head tilt when she got up and clicked away on her absurdly expensive heels, “Did I just get dumped?”

“In true Marci fashion,” Matt sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Wait, she... did she make you a Deal?”

Matt nodded as he pushed the sandwiches toward Foggy, “Yeah, she did.”

“What was it for?”

Matt cut him off, leaning over and reaching up to draw him into a kiss. He intended to pull away but when Foggy relaxed into it and moaned, he relaxed and leaned into it, teasingly drawing it out. Foggy finally pulled back when Matt let him go, “Jesus, Matt... Was that the Deal?”

“No, um, that was... a bonus I guess. I, was testing the waters I guess.”

Foggy snorted, “So, what was the actual Deal then? Cause I know you're going to be a grumpy bastard if you don't pay up.”

“I, uh, Love you. I just, wasn't sure what all type of Love until I tried it.”

“Ah, Matty, being a baby bi, you're adorable,” Foggy actually did the 'baby talk' voice... Matt couldn't help laugh, he used it so rarely, usually in his accepting/joking/calming way. “Come on, buddy, we've got class.”

“Grab you a coffee first, I didn't get you one because I knew you'd want fresh.”

Foggy was grinning as he leaned to kiss his cheek, “I Love you too, buddy, just, so you know,” Matt was grinning like a fool as Foggy rushed for his morning coffee as Matt gathered his stuff for class.

Matt wasn't exactly use to being close to people. Yeah, he'd made some Deals, taken some Offers a few times when it came to sex and relationships even. Choosing to at least give them tries, but he'd never actively gone from... friend, roommate to... a relationship, so- It just made things a little odd, tense, worrying, “Hey, Matt, I'll make you a Deal. You relax, and I'll give you full rights to any snuggling you want,” Foggy had been smirking from his bed, cross-legged, typing away at his computer when he noticed Matt kept shifting toward him before heading to his desk.

Matt had still been a little tense before Foggy reached out and waved him over, “Deal,” he'd been grinning as he somehow curled his frame around Foggy like a giant cat to nudge his chin against his elbow and hold him.

“I thought you were a Demon, not a puppy,” Foggy had snickered but he still reached over to card his fingers through Matt's hair, fluffing it up beyond even his morning bedhead ever could. “I heard you were a cuddler, I just thought it was only post other types of cuddle time.”

Matt snorted as he leaned into the touch, “I, don't like touching people. I don't like risking accepting Deals.”

“I'll remember that,” Foggy leaned down to kiss his brow, “I've gotta get this done though, buddy, so don't mind all the mindless clicking.”

-


	6. Nelson v Murdock

Foggy was a panting, sweaty mess, as he hummed and turned to kiss Matt's cheek, “You have no idea how much I want to make you an Offer right now.”

Matt's eyes fluttered open, he licked his lips as Foggy saw that spark ignite, “What type of Offer?”

“Do that to me any time you want,” Foggy grinned as Matt chuckled and nuzzled along his neck. “I'm serious, any time.”

Matt finally kissed his lips, a soft peck, “And what's the rest of the Offer, what's in it for me?”

“Orgasm? Does that work?”

“Oh, Deal,” Matt moaned as he shifted back over his lover.

“Right, Matt we just got finished- right now?”

“You said any time, Nelson. Are you backing out of our Deal?” Matt's voice held a playful tone, knowing full well Foggy was wanting to continue, knowing what might happen if he turned it down. Oh, he fucked up taking that Deal... He just wouldn't initiate after this. That's all. He had Freewill, he had control...

“No way, I just, let me catch my breath at least,” Foggy was laughing before gasping as Matt started pushing forward, “Oh, God, Matt please go easy on me.”

“I am, Foggy, at least I'm trying to be. Now, I believe this,” Matt thrust forward, earning a keen of sound and Foggy arching, “Was the Deal we agreed on right?”

“Uh huh, oh yeah, that was it. Mmmm, just, be gentle with it, I'm... It's been a long time since I've done this more than once a night, if I did.”

Oh he made a horrible mistake, he knew it, he knew it the moment he felt the Deal satisfied, feeling it just slot into place and feel like a permanent marker on Foggy's body. Oh, God what did he do? He had control, he just wouldn't initiate.... that's all. Foggy was an absolute tease and a would instigate any fun he wanted. Matt could make due waiting it out. He could just, ignore the marker, that's all. It didn't exist if he forgot about the Deal right? He couldn't, he had to actively choose to trigger the marker right? Oh, he fucked up...

He needed to tell Foggy, he had to tell Foggy...

“Matt, remember our Deal? You can relax and snuggle all you want, buddy,” Foggy mumbled, half asleep and full on exhausted. He finally turned to wake up enough to note the panic in Matt's face, “Hey, what's wrong? Don't, don't tell me you're just now having the whole brooding Catholic internalized homophobia thing going on. I, fuck, I Loved it, buddy. Loved ever second of it. Would Offer again, but, I just, I need to sleep it off first.”

“I fucked up, Foggy,” it just flew out of his mouth. “Don't make another Offer, please, I, I already fucked it up.”

“Ain't fucked anything up that I've seen, what'd I miss?”

“I, I put a marker on your body, Foggy... I just, Accepted an Offer like that without thinking, and- God what have I done?”

Matt jumped out of the bed like he'd been burned, feeling this... wrongness lingering until he broke contact, “Hey, buddy, calm down. It's okay, come back here.”

“I, I can't, Foggy, the Deal... I relax and I can snuggle you... I'm not fucking relaxed right now. I Just realized how badly I fucked up.”

“Matt, breathe, and just... get it off your chest, 'how' did you fuck up? I mean, the only Deals I've made I've meant. All of them.”

“Foggy, you just Offered to be my fucking sex slave and I Accepted it without question! The Deal is already Set and it's put a Marker on your body... You- I, if I want you, I- you can't consent, even if, you want it. You can't, the Marker will...”

“Buddy, I've Wanted you, since you walked through that door, that's not gonna be a problem. Just, be a good little nerdy duck and keep in mind we've got classes still. At least we're almost out of here.”

“Foggy, do you realize what I'm trying to explain?”

“I Offered of my own Freewill, buddy. Didn't you say you can't fuck with Freewill?”

“No, I can't, Foggy, but I'm capable of doing some pretty fucking nasty shit if a Deal is made for it. Will or no will, Foggy. Your Body has a Marker on it, MY Marker. If I want you, it will let me have you. Your Will won't be in play anymore when that happens.”

“Matt, I'm okay with this,” Foggy finally said, making Matt's head snap up to look at him, “I'm fine with this, I told you, buddy. I meant every Deal I made. Even this one. I just, didn't understand the full extent of it.”

“Foggy, you realize, if I get a stray thought, or... something, out in public... this could be bad, right? Because the Deal isn't satisfied until orgasm is achieved.”

Foggy chuckled, “Good thing I give the best head. Don't worry Matt, I'll take good care of you.”

“That, this isn't how any of this is supposed to work. I can't, I can't have a relationship with someone not able to say 'no', I, can't!”

“Matt, come here,” Matt shook his head, backup up to his bed to curl up on it, “Matt, it's okay. I Offered-”

“And I Accepted it like a fucking idiot. Now, I can't even... I can't think about you that way, Foggy, I can't... you can't consent now. You, you can't even choose not to, because I have a Marker on you!”

“Matt, I, want this. I do want this. I want you, buddy, as my friend, and my partner... and the best lover I think I've ever had which is why I wanted to have a standing offer, I just, I guess we were both still so sex drunk I didn't think how much of an Offer it really was.”

“We can't, Foggy. I can't- I won't do that to you. We, can't be together, not like... this. We need to- We need to cut loose from each other so I can, get the thoughts out of my head, so the Temptation isn't there and you can Choose and Consent to a real relationship. Not, be tethered by a Deal gone wrong.”

Foggy nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Okay, I'm, I'm sorry I fucked up like this. I, didn't know, didn't think really... I guess, I'll see about commuting for the last few weeks of courses or something. I'll, head for a shower and, pack some things...”

“Yeah, that might be for the best,” Matt admitted. Foggy had a Home, Matt didn't. The dorm was the only steady roof over his head... other than Foggy's family taking him in during holidays. “I, uh, the um, apartment?” The place they were looking to move into together. They hadn't signed the lease yet, but-

“You take it, buddy, I've, I've got a fall back. I'll find my own way. Don't worry about me.”

Matt nodded as he heard Foggy zip up a suit case, “Okay. Um, I guess this kinda ruins Nelson and Murdock, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess it does,” Matt mumbled, wiping the tears away as he heard the door open.

“I still Love you, buddy. Just, I don't want you to forget that.”

“I'll Offer one last Deal, Nelson. I'll Love you for as long as you Love me. Even if we have to stay apart, or find a different type of Love for us.”

Foggy's voice cracked as he tried to laugh before reaching out, “That's a Deal, Murdock.”

Matt shook on it, feeling that bloom of satisfaction of a Deal set in place, but nothing changed with it. He was still telling his Love 'goodbye', and he was still walking out the door...

Fate could be a fickle bitch sometimes, he didn't know the Cost of all his Deal making that night until the Internship offer came in from Landman and Zack...


	7. Nelson and Murdock

Foggy had ended up right back with him... Landman and Zack decided to throw them together since Foggy already knew all about 'handling' a blind person and Matt was already familiar with him. They didn't talk about what could have been, they did joke on rough days and bantered back and forward about 'Nelson and Murdock' though. It felt, familiar, like, arriving home after one of the worst days of your life but it still wasn't the same. What it could be, should be. But it was, getting there. It was getting back to their normal college dormmate's lifestyle and banter. It wasn't what it could be, but it was still Home. And it was safer than the alternative. Even if Matt was basically throwing himself between the legs of anything willing to offer a night of fun or interest... Anything to ease the memory and want. It helped. It kept him from doing something wrong, even if he didn't mean to.

“God, Matt, what is your secret?” Foggy was leading him out for lunch during their break, “Seriously, I mean.... I gotta get the blind thing going...”

Matt snickered as he nudged him, “I don't think you could pull it off. It takes decades of practice to be that smooth.”

“Oh, I will make it work, if it ever did happen. I mean, you made it work. And you made it work for you right back.”

“Nah, I just, lucked out. Plus it kinda helps with the-”

“Deal making,” Foggy offered, a little more serious and less playful.

“Yeah, you'd be surprised how many people would Offer stuff up for just a night of fun and games... Everyone's satisfied and I get some relief.”

“Is that why you still like the day you walked through our door? I mean, Matt, come on, I'm at least showing my age. You are still a twink. Gettin' a little hunkier, but yeah, still a twink.”

Matt gaped at him, “I am not a twink! I'm pushing 23, Foggy...”

“Hey, ma'am, sir, I'm so sorry to bother you, can you help me with an argument with my friend?

“Foggy, I'm so sorry, leave these people alone...”

“How old would you say he is?”

“Um, 17? Maybe 20 if he's a young looking 20, I mean I'd card him any time he walked through my door,” a female voice said with a snicker that screamed 'I've been through this so many times'.

“16 tops,” the male voice chuckled, “But yeah I honestly wouldn't even card him I'd just not even bother letting him try to buy cigs or beer if he walked up to my counter for some.”

“Ugh,” Matt groaned, “Okay, Foggy you made your point!”

“Would you even believe me if I said he was looking down the barrel of 23?”

“Ouch, um, keep your ID on you,” Matt sighed and carded his fingers through his hair at the woman's voice. “At like, all times... a cop might grab you thinking you're breaking curfew.”

Matt grumbled as Foggy thanked them while he was being drug away, “Alright, you made your point! I've been doing too many Deals... This is, a problem. Wait, I look that young? What's that make you?”

“Don't even start with that one, Murdock. I knew your age, and you a very tall young stud no matter how you might look... Do not judge me for falling in love with you. We were both legal consenting adults!”

“Don't call me a twink and I won't, Deal?”

“You just said you had to stop making Deals and you just Offered me one?”

“I'm, what can I say, I'm an addict, alright? Start the intervention now, please, before I have to stand in front of a judge and look like a freaking highschool Senior.”

“I'll go easy on you, buddy, no Deal.”

Matt sighed, “That means you're gonna call me twink every chance you get, aren't you?”

“Mhm, don't worry, buddy, I'll try to pull it out sparingly.”

“It's a start I guess,” Matt grumbled as they got to their food stop. “So, what do you think of L&Z?”

“I, expected a lot less-”

“Yeah, well, big corporate law firms are going to protect their clients at all cost. No matter the price. Hell, I could honestly bet my Soul on walking into the head office and owning the place if I made the right Deal... That's, that's not Us, buddy. It's not-”

“Nelson and Murdock,” Foggy smiled, “Yeah, Nelson and Murdock are supposed to help people... But, we gotta get through this first. We did sign a contract.... When it's up, we can make a better choice.”

“I honestly can not wait to get this, lingering desire out of my mouth. Just, it's choking there. Everyone, all of them just, God it makes me want to start Offering so many things. I can't stay here and keep this up. I, I have to walk when my contract is up. I, I'm not even sure I can stay the whole duration.”

“It's just the year, buddy. We can make it a year right? Maybe two if we haven't gotten through the Bar since it's paying and we'd still have the requirements to keep it up. Just, another couple of classes left and this and we can get through the last Final and we're off on our own. Like we planned. Nelson and Murdock. Come on, Matt, stick it out with me, and we'll start Nelson and Murdock, just like we originally intended.”

“I am out of here if I pass the Bar before my time's up, I don't even care. The fact that you've already verified I look very young... it's making me cringe at some of the desire wafting off some of the people I've had to work around.”

“Got any names?”

“There's too many here, Foggy. People, voices change like the fucking weather here, I can't keep up with who all is from what department... I don't even get any names most of the time.”

“Don't worry, buddy, I got your back.”

Matt ended up making it 6 months before the straw that broke the camel's back finally fell. Thank God for cameras and HR, and thank fuck they'd already finished their at least first attempt at the Bar... L&Z needed to replace someone in Accounting afterward and Matt was feared by a lot of people when the 'baby lawyer' had literally thrown the pervert through their office door and looked to be about to kill the man. Foggy, honestly, didn't want to know. Didn't want to ask after having to physically throw himself against Matt when he went to jump on the man after throwing him into the hall, pinning him against the wall until he stopped spitting something... in Latin no less, or at least it sounded Latin to Foggy... Until he talked him down, until the Demon started trembling and clinging to him. “I'm relaxed,” was all he said, but his eyes said otherwise. Something was Offered... a Deal Matt was willing to kill someone over at the very thought of. Then he said something that made Foggy's blood run cold, “Do we have a Deal?”

Whatever pissed Matt off, whatever Offer had sparked that fire, whatever had pissed him off beyond anything deemed 'human' in reaction, whatever he had turned down and countered, made the man run. Run like the Devil himself was on his tail. And Foggy knew the moment Matt tensed and hissed and squirmed in his grip, he knew if he didn't keep his hold he would have been that very Devil.

Matt was leaving... Not even HR coming in offering Partner almost immediately after gave him a second thought. Foggy was right at his side, “Nelson and Murdock, buddy,” he tried to shake off the fear still pounding in his heart as Matt put his glasses back on, righting himself and gathering his stuff.

“Yeah, Nelson and Murdock,” Matt was still breathing like he wanted to kill something, and Foggy... was fresh out of fucks to give about it if he tried.


	8. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen

“I'm telling you, Karen... You're not from around here. Just, do as I said, alright? Go to Clinton Church, sit on the bench outside of it. The Devil will come and offer you a Deal. Something tells me, you want to take any offer he gives you. This- it might be the only way to handle something like this.”

Karen had called a colleague, wanting some help with what she found. That's the advice she was given by the long standing local employee. “This, that- I'm not going to just walk from one problem to the next.”

“Just, trust me. He's... I mean, even Lucifer was an Angel at one point right? Whoever or whatever he is, he's on our side. Just, do what I said. Go to the church, see if he'll strike a deal.”

She never got the chance to head for the church. She remembered talking to her colleague about the numbers... He'd tried to stay out of it. She couldn't understand why, until she woke up disoriented and confused and panicked when she realized it was blood on her and not a spilled drink from one too many or even vomit from getting blackout drunk. “Police, drop the weapon!” She opened her hands, confused and suddenly away she'd been holding a knife in her terror.

“I, I didn't do this...” it was all her mind and her voice could comprehend. It was her only anchor point as she was shoved to the ground and felt the cuffs dig in.

She was supposed to be heading to the Church, she was supposed to be talking to the Devil... trying to see if he could help her. Her mind was in shock, a haze of what should have happened. She should have finished her drink before she headed out, to...

“Ms. Page, your lawyers are here.”

“Lawyers?” She was still in shock, blinking owlishly.

“Can we not chain the 110 pound woman to the table please?”

She flinched away from the clatter of the cuffs being released, curling away from the man and younger man on the other side of it. “Ms. Page, hello, I'm Matt Murdock, this is my associate, Foggy Nelson.”

“I, I didn't call for a lawyer...” Had she? She was supposed to be-

“It'll be alright, Ms. Page.” She blinked at the dark red, over sized glasses as the younger reached out. “I, I can Offer you a Deal. You take us as your lawyers, and we'll do everything in our power to get you through this.”

He'd leaned back, shifting his glasses back up, but she saw... She was supposed to be-

“Do we have a Deal?”

She was supposed to be at the Clinton Church, looking for the Devil... But, he'd found her instead. “Yes, Deal,” she reached out to shake without another thought.


End file.
